Visitas Indesejadas ao Dentista
by Marilia S
Summary: O que InuYasha poderia fazer se uma tremenda dor de dente o atormentasse e ele, decididamente, não quisesse ir ao dentista?


_Minna!_

_Mais uma one reeditada. **:D**_

* * *

**Visitas Indesejadas ao Dentista**

**.**

_By: Marília Cullen Black_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Tokyo, segunda-feira. Mais um início de semana no Japão e em vários outros lugares do mundo. Mais um retorno ao trabalho daqueles que passaram o fim de semana descansando, ou até mesmo daqueles que nem dormiram de tanto trabalhar, afinal, não poderia se esperar menos do principal centro econômico e cultural do país.

De um jeito de outro, este não era o caso de um certo rapaz que terminava de tomar seu café da manhã na Cafeteria mais movimentada de Bunkyou. Mantinha a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos, enquanto tentava abafar as conversas exageradamente altas das pessoas que entravam e saíam do local. Seus longos cabelos prateados caíam insistentemente encima do balcão, onde se encontrava naquele momento.

Desde a noite passada, sentia uma incômoda dor em sua boca. Sabia que era o início de mais uma ardilosa dor de dente, mas o que poderia fazer? Com certeza, muitos responderiam para ir até um dentista, afinal, é para isso que eles existem, oras. Mas esta hipótese estava terminantemente descartada de suas idéias.

Contra tudo isso, argumentaria que era forte o suficiente para não reclamar da dor, que parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Tomou mais um gole de café. Certo, talvez não fosse tão forte assim. Era tremendamente desconfortável comer ou beber alguma coisa. O que faria, então? Morreria de fome? Greve? Não. Isso também estava descartado. Que dilema…

Terminou vagarosamente o que sobrou do seu café, deixando logo em seguida o estabelecimento e se dirigindo à sua casa. Ou pelo menos ao local que um dia pôde ser chamado de sua casa, já que atualmente estava sendo monopolizado por Higurashi Kagome e Matsubara Rin. Oh, esta seria sua sina? Viver com dor de dente e ter a casa tomada por uma alucinada por empregos e uma garota que vai pelo menos uma vez por semana no dentista?

Andou a passos lentos, já sabendo de todo o blá blá blá que teria que escutar ao chegar em _casa._ Kagome sempre reclamara sobre ele ser desempregado, mas o que poderia fazer? Já tentara explicar diversas vezes que um emprego na maior cidade do Japão era algo quase impossível. E ela sempre o cortava argumentando que sim, realmente era algo impossível para uma pessoa completamente preguiçosa como ele.

E Rin? Céus… Como uma garota poderia gostar tanto de ir ao dentista? E ainda mais, _aquele_ dentista…

Estreitou os olhos ao perceber que já conseguia ver sua _casa_ dali. E outra residência também… Mais explicitamente, um consultório branco. Humpf! Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquele era o verdadeiro motivo de agüentar calado sua tão alarmante dor de dente.

Nunca iria _àquele_ dentista. Jamais.

.

- E aí, arranjou emprego? – escutou alguém perguntar.

Não era necessário ao menos virar-se para saber de quem se tratava. Reconhecia muito bem _a dona_ daquela voz.

- Não, Kagome. Não consegui. Até porque eu não fui procurar um. – virou para a garota, apenas para ter certeza de quem se tratava.

- Então por que você está aqui? – Kagome rosnou irritada.

.

Kagome acabara de sair da _sua casa_ com Rin, que andava calmamente desembrulhando um pirulito. Não esperava que Inu Yasha a irritasse logo de manhã.

.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – questionou Inu Yasha desconfiado para a garota. Como assim "por que você esta aqui"? A casa era dele, certo?

- Que você não voltará aqui sem antes conseguir um emprego. – Kagome respondeu autoritária.

- Como assim? A casa é minha, não pode fazer isso! – brandiu irritado.

- É isso mesmo! Você não faz nada!

- O quê? – gritou ainda mais ríspido que da primeira vez. – Como assim eu não faço nada?

- Ora, me diga alguma coisa que você fez de _prestável_ até hoje. – Kagome proferiu sarcasticamente.

- Simples! C-

- Sair, comer e dormir não contam. – Kagome interrompeu o rapaz.

- Não preciso disso! Vamos ver… - calou-se por um instante.

.

Inu Yasha começou a pensar, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo para forçar a idéia. Não que isso tenha funcionado de algo.

.

- Bem, agora não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa, mas depois eu digo. – respondeu Inu Yasha, passando por Kagome e indo em direção à _sua casa_.

- Ora, Inu Yasha. – disse Rin pela primeira vez. – Por que reclama tanto? Trabalhar é tão legal.

- Você diz isso por que é uma desocupada. – respondeu rispidamente.

- Não sou uma desocupada! – reclamou. – Agora mesmo, eu e Kagome estamos indo ao dentista.

- O quê? – perguntou desacreditado. – Garota, o que é que você tem de errado?

- Eu? Não sou eu quem usa camisas com estampas do Tom & Jerry! – disse apontando para a camisa do rapaz.

- Mas usa estampas da Barbie! – disse apontando agora para a blusa dela.

- Ah, qual o problema? Não comprei pela estampa, comprei pela blusa! – disse indignada.

- Ah, chega! – brandiu Kagome. – Parem reclamar! Parem de brigar! Parem!

- Tudo bem, já entendemos! – reclamou Inu Yasha.

.

Só esperava que Rin ou Kagome não tivessem a excelente idéia de chamá-lo para ir ao dentista também. Por que se isso acontecesse-

.

- Você vem conosco? – perguntou Rin com seu pirulito.

- Eu? Dentista? Claro que não! – tentou se safar daquela história.

- É claro que ele não vai. – disse Kagome.

.

Por mais que reclamasse de Kagome, nunca poderia dizer que ela era de um todo ruim. Realmente, sempre poderia contar com ela.

.

- Ah, obrigado, Kagome. – disse Inu Yasha satisfeito com a opinião da namorada.

- Ele não vai por que vai sair por aí procurando emprego. – terminou a sentença.

- O quê? Kagome, você não pode fazer isso! – reclamou.

- É claro que posso! Eu sustento essa casa sozinha! E pior. Eu sustento você, Inu Yasha! Sustentar você é a pior coisa que uma pessoa pode fazer! Você dá mais gastos que uma criança!

.

Ela só poderia estar brincando! Ele era uma das pessoas mais econômicas de Tokyo, não gastava nada! Seu dinheiro era unicamente para comprar seu tão amado lámem. Nada mais.

.

- 'Tá querendo se separar? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Já 'tá pensando nisso? Inu Yasha? – perguntou irritada.

- Eu? Não! – alegou balançando os braços freneticamente em frente ao seu corpo.

- Kagome, você pode me esperar um pouco mais? - perguntou Rin se metendo na briga como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
- Por quê? Não me diga que vai pegar outro pirulito? – brandiu para a garota.

- Iie. Vou escovar meus dentes, não posso ir a um dentista sem escová-los. – disse simplesmente.  
- Tudo bem, vá. – disse mais calma. – E você? – apontou para Inu Yasha.

- O que eu fiz? – defendeu-se de imediato.

- O que vai fazer? – amenizou o tom de voz.

- Não sei. Eu ia entrar na _minha casa_. – destacou as duas últimas palavras.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou receada.

- Nada, nada. – abanou as mãos em sinal de pouco caso.

- Vem, entra. – disse puxando o rapaz para dentro de casa. – Descansa um pouco.

- De fazer o quê? – perguntou Rin do banheiro.

- Eu andei demais, ''tá? – gritou Inu Yasha da cozinha.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Kagome à Inu Yasha.

- Iie, já comi.

- Quer um suco, água, qualquer coisa? – perguntou irritada.

- Ah… Aceito um copo d'água. – sentou-se numa das cadeiras em volta da mesa da cozinha, aceitando a água antes que Kagome se irritasse mais.

.

A garota foi até o armário e tirou de lá um copo, enchendo-o de água logo depois. Não havia problema algum em arrumar a casa, cozinhar, passar as roupas de estampas coloridas de Inu Yasha e blá blá blá. Mas ter que sustentá-lo, isso era algo impossível com a quantidade de lámen ingerida por ele.

Terminou de encher o copo e estendeu-o à Inu Yasha, que o pegou rapidamente e começou a beber o líquido contido neste. Kagome permaneceria com a idéia de mandar Inu Yasha procurar um emprego o resto da manhã, pelo menos, se não tivesse notado a careta de dor que ele fez. Estava com algum problema?

.

- O que você tem? – perguntou à ele.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada. – deixou o copo de lado e encarou a garota.

- Por que fez aquela careta? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Careta? Que careta? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Inu Yasha, aquela sua careta é algo impossível de não ser percebida.

- Está com problemas dentários? – disse divertidamente.

.

Kagome sabia o quanto Inu Yasha odiava ir à dentistas. Com certeza estava agüentando a dor calado para não ter que ser levado.

.

- É claro que não. – disse estressado.

- Está sim. Eu conheço você! – bateu na mesa em sinal de esperteza.

- E se estivesse, qual seria o problema? – deu indícios de que ela estava certa.

- Você tem que ir a um dentista. – questionou.

- Nunca irei a dentistas. Principalmente a esse que você está pensando em me levar. – falou já desconfiado das maldades de sua namorada.

- E por que não? Não quero meu namorado com problemas nos dentes.

- Inu Yasha está com dor de dente? – perguntou Rin já de volta à cozinha.

- Sim. Estranho, não é? – disse Kagome divertida.

- Ele sempre tem dor de dente. – respondeu Rin.

- Como assim sempre? – perguntou Kagome irritada ao ter descoberto tal feito por intermédio de sua amiga.

.

Nunca soubera que Inu Yasha tivera dor de dente. Não pelo menos durante o tempo que estavam juntos. Será que ele escondia dela…? Ele não teria coragem!

.

- Há muito tempo. Eu sempre disse para ele fazer algo, mas nunca fazia.

- …- Kagome olhou malignamente para Inu Yasha, e ele, percebeu rapidamente que a situação não era lá das melhores.

- Bem… - ele tentou articular algo.

- Explique-se. – Kagome falou severamente.

- É que… É que… - gaguejou ao ver os antes azuis olhos da namorada transformarem-se em algo vermelho e ofuscante.

- Ele te achava assustadora demais, Kagome-chan. – respondeu Rin.

- O quê? – brandiu chocada.

- É. Pelo menos foi isso que ele me disse. – continuou Rin.

- Inu Yasha… - Kagome murmurou irritada.

- Kagome, não acredite no que ela diz! – o rapaz disse tremulamente, tentando de alguma maneira aliviar um pouco a sua barra.

.

O silêncio tomou conta da cozinha da residência. Cada um, por seus motivos, resolveu manter a boca fechada e não comentar a respeito do que estava acontecendo.

.

- … Não tem problema. – Kagome respondeu finalmente com um sorriso.

- Não tem? – Inu Yasha perguntou surpreso.

- Não. – respondeu Kagome.

- Ah, que ótimo! – disse Inu Yasha o mais alegre que podia naquela manhã.

.

Finalmente parecia que as coisas estavam se acertando e aceitariam a sua dor de dente como uma coisa normal!

.

- Vou levá-lo ao dentista. – Kagome disse ainda sorrindo.

- Eu não vou! – brandiu Inu Yasha.

.

Mesmo que não quisessem de alguma maneira aceitar, ele já era bastante grande para tomar suas próprias decisões. Ninguém, eu repito, _ninguém_ o faria mudar de idéia. Sob chantagem alguma!

.

- Se você não for, não farei mais lámen. – propôs Kagome.

- Eu posso fazer sozinho. – disse emburrado.

- Mas e o molho super fenomenal que a Kagome prepara? – perguntou Rin olhando incredulamente para o rapaz.

- … O molho… - pôs-se a pensar. Realmente… O molho! - Pode me levar. – disse por final.

- Ótimo. – disse Kagome ainda mais sorridente. – Rin, vamos.

- Claro. – disse alegre, fechando a porta de saída ou entrada da cozinha.

.

Não era necessário ao menos um transporte para levá-los ao local. O médico mais próximo era praticamente vizinho às eles, no mesmo prédio no qual Inu Yasha reparara ao passar. Ele olhou para aquele lugar, aquelas letras, aquela cor… Se lembrou _do_ médico. No que ele estava se metendo? Sairia vivo de lá?

Kagome entrou no local, sob hesitação de Inu Yasha e pura alegria de Rin, que passou diante dela para falar alegremente com a recepcionista, já que no dado momento a sala de espera mostrava-se vazia.

Enquanto Rin conversava algo com a mulher da recepção, Kagome levava Inu Yasha à uma das cadeiras da sala, sentando-se logo após ele. Olhara para o rosto emburrado e ao mesmo tempo horrorizado do rapaz, e sorrira sem querer. Ele era tão... Idiota.

.

- Koharu-chan, quero marcar uma consulta. – disse Rin à mulher.

- Rin-chan, sabe que não é necessário. Ele sempre tem uma hora na agenda para você. – Koharu falou, mostrando a ela os lugares em branco no caderno.

- Nossa… É que a consulta não é para mim. Que dizer, é para mim, mas eu também trouxe um amigo. – Rin esclareceu.

- Amigo? – perguntou curiosa. – Quem?

- O Inu Yasha. – Rin apontou para o rapaz que permanecia encolhido num dos bancos mais ao fundo da sala. – Parece que ele 'tá com dor de dente.

- Ora, ora… O Inu Yasha nunca veio aqui. – disse Koharu impressionada.

- Eu sei. É que a Kagome ameaçou não fazer mais lámen. – Rin explicou, arregalando os olhos ao comentar.

- Nossa. – Koharu mostrou-se impressionada mais uma vez, agora com tamanha falta de argumento e juízo. – No momento, ele está com um paciente. Quando ele sair serão atendidos.

- Arigatou. – respondeu Rin sorridente.

- Quem será o primeiro? – indagou com a caneta na mão esperando a resposta da garota.

- Não sei… - Rin apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e parou para pensar um pouco - É melhor que o Inu Yasha vá primeiro. O caso dele é mais grave. – sussurrou para ela.

- Entendi. – Koharu balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto viu Rin sorrir mais uma vez e caminhar até onde os amigos estavam.

- E então? – perguntou Kagome à garota que acabava de voltar de uma conversa demorada com a recepcionista do local. Com certeza teriam acertado algo.

- Você será o primeiro, Inu Yasha. – respondeu Rin alegremente, vendo o rapaz à sua frente levantar lentamente a cabeça em sua direção e a observar com o olhar mais frio e calculista já visto por ela.

- O que você disse? – ele perguntou sinistramente.

- Inu Yasha, não fale neste tom com a Rin! – brandiu Kagome, dando um leve tapa no braço do namorado.

- Ah, Inu Yasha. – disse Rin sem se importar com o tom usado pelo amigo. – É melhor que isso acabe de uma vez, não é?

- … - Inu Yasha nada respondeu, apenas voltou a sua pose encolhida, ao que Kagome estreitou os olhos e Rin soltou uma gargalhada, sentando-se logo depois perto dos dois.

.

Tudo continuaria no mesmo silêncio momentâneo, se um certo barulho amedrontador de locais característicos como aquele não tivesse surgido. O tal barulho. O barulho mais assustador do mundo para aqueles que estão na mesma situação de Inu Yasha, ou seja, sentado à força na cadeira de uma sala de espera.

O som de um dos mecanismos usados para a limpeza dentária. A famosa "caneta".

.

- Ahh! – gritou Inu Yasha, se encolhendo ainda mais no banco.

- Calma, Inu Yasha. – disse Kagome, rindo da reação assustada do namorado. – Isso é apenas um barulho indefeso.

- Esse é o pior dos barulhos, Kagome. – disse ele, se escondendo atrás de um pedaço do vestido longo da namorada. - É o barulho da máquina mais _mortal_ daqui.

- Então fique bastante preparado, porque é exatamente isto que ele vai usar para resolver o seu problema. – avisou Kagome, vendo Inu Yasha levantar rapidamente a cabeça antes escondida e a olhar com a face em desespero.

- Me leve embora! – gritou ele. – Não quero mais ficar aqui!

.

E com tais palavras ele se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, indo em direção à porta pela qual eles entraram no local pouco tempo atrás. Já lá dentro, as reações não foram muito diferenciadas.

Rin permanecia sentada, olhando sem alguma preocupação para Inu Yasha. Parecia estar bastante familiarizada com aquele barulho.

Koharu também permanecia quieta. Presenciara comportamentos semelhantes diversas vezes ali.

E Kagome… Bem… Kagome… Não fez absolutamente nada, apenas disse algo que para ela seria o suficiente para pará-lo.

.

- O molho. – foi o que ela disse, vendo Inu Yasha estancar instantaneamente à sua frente.

.

Ele virou vagarosamente a cabeça em sua direção, talvez tentando acreditar que aquilo não estava acontecendo e que Kagome não seria má o suficiente para fazê-lo sofrer tanto.

.

- Kagome… - ele murmurou perplexo. – Você nã-

- Inu Yasha. – ele escutou _a_ voz. Ah, Kami-sama, _a voz_! Era tarde demais! – Você por aqui?

.

Inu Yasha foi impedido de completar sua tão esperada frase ao ter uma fria voz soando um pouco distante de si, mais nitidamente perto da porta onde os barulhos assustadores estavam sendo soados.

Infelizmente, ele conhecia aquela voz. A voz do dentista. A voz de-

.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Rin alegremente, sorrindo para o rapaz parado em frente à porta, sendo rapidamente percebida e cumprimentada com um aceno de cabeça por ele.

- Ele é o seu próximo paciente, Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse Koharu, olhando para Inu Yasha, que permanecia parado perto da porta.

- Nunca pensei que estaria vivo para ver você aqui. – falou Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente, vendo Rin se levantar e segurar os ombros de Inu Yasha, que não deu ao menos sinal de vida.

- Vamos, Inu Yasha. – murmurou Rin, vendo que sem ajuda ele não entraria no consultório.

- Deixe-o, Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru, dando um sorriso trucidado no canto de seus lábios. – Venha, Inu Yasha. – foi o que ele disse, antes de entrar em sua sala e deixar todos os outros sem reação.

- Volte sempre. – disse Koharu ao senhor que saíra da sala de Sesshoumaru. Com certeza fora aquele sofredor quem usara a _máquina_. – Pode entrar, Inu Yasha.

- Vá logo, Inu Yasha. – ordenou Kagome _compreensivamente_.

.

Juntando todas as forças restantes em si, pôde-se dizer que Inu Yasha caminhou bravamente até o consultório sob o olhar curioso de todos, até mesmo do senhor que antes se encontrava dentro da sala.

Da mesma maneira que Sesshoumaru dissera, nunca imaginaria que estivesse vivo para sofrer aquilo. Nunca imaginaria que estivesse vivo para ser atendido por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que seu adorado irmão mais velho.

Após caminhar alguns metros que mais pareciam quilômetros, chegou até a porta, estancando lá. Poderia sentir todas as suas forças se esvaírem de dentro de si. Toda a força que o levara até lá. "Como eu estou dramático!" – pensou ele.

.

- Entre. – não foi ao menos necessário avisar que já estava lá, Sesshoumaru parecia ter senso de que a vítima estava próxima.

.

Ainda sob o olhar de todos, Inu Yasha entrou lá. Faria tudo por seu molho especial. _Tudo_.

.

- Sente-se, Inu Yasha. – disse Sesshoumaru num tom não muito confiável. Será que ele tirara o mecanismo de segurança da cadeira?

- Acabe logo com isso! – respondeu Inu Yasha bruscamente, sentando de uma vez no lugar vazio. – Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa Sesshoumaru!

- Fale. – disse ele já preparando os materiais que seriam usados para o trabalho.

- Só estou aqui por causa do lámem! Só por causa dele! – gritou Inu Yasha, se encolhendo ao perceber o olhar sádico do irmão.

- E o que quer que eu faça? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente. – Quer que eu agradeça à ele?

- Não seria uma má idéia. – ele respondeu ainda encolhido sob o olhar frio do outro.

- O que sente? – Sesshoumaru indagou, percebendo a hesitação do outro.

- Dor de dente.

- É o que dar comer muito lámem. – proferiu Sesshoumaru.

- Não vai dizer para Kagome que estou proibido, não é? – brandiu Inu Yasha, assustado com o comentário do irmão. – Não é? – ele perguntou novamente, apenas para ter certeza, ao que Sesshoumaru continuou sem responder.

- Permaneça deitado, Inu Yasha. – murmurou friamente Sesshoumaru, o que foi imediatamente obedecido pelo outro.

.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, a consulta finalmente pôde ser iniciada. Ou pelo menos fora o que Sesshoumaru pensara.

.

- Inu Yasha, abra a sua maldita boca! – brandiu Sesshoumaru irritado com as maneiras infantis de seu irmão.

- Eu não quero! – gritou ele.

- Inu Yasha… - começou Sesshoumaru, massageando as têmporas. – Caso você não me obedeça, posso assegurar uma coisa: você sofrerá o máximo possível. – terminou friamente.

.

Após aquele pequeno comentário, a sala ficou no mais completo e absoluto silêncio. Sesshoumaru encarava friamente Inu Yasha, que permanecia encolhido na cadeira, agora com os olhos arregalados.

Sem prévio aviso, Inu Yasha abriu o máximo que pôde sua boca, tendo certeza de que Sesshoumaru dera mais um de seus sorrisos trucidadores por trás daquela _máscara_.

O dentista dali, podendo trabalhar normalmente, achou rapidamente a cárie, motivo de tanta dor, e no mesmo momento deu o tão esperado e odiado diagnóstico..

.

- Obturação. – respondeu no mesmo tom de sempre, vendo Inu Yasha arregalar os olhos e pular da cadeira. Literalmente.

- O quê? – brandiu ele. – Vo-você vai usar… - ele parou de falar e olhou para a causa de tanto medo. – Aquilo…? – apontou para a broca, o que foi observado por Sesshoumaru.

- Exatamente. – respondeu da mesma maneira, sem nem ao menos se importar com tal reação do irmão.

- Ah, pode esquecer! – gritou Inu Yasha. – 'Tô caindo fora!

.

Fora da sala de atendimento onde Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha se encontravam, estavam Rin, com seu costumeiro sorriso, Kagome, com sua costumeira cara de desânimo, e Koharu, com a sua costumeira cara de nada. Desde o momento em que Inu Yasha entrara, o silêncio foi absolutamente instalado, deixando todos ali presentes bastante incomodados.

.

- Será que tudo vai dar certo? – perguntou Rin, ao contrário do que parecia, sem preocupação alguma na voz.

- O problema é Inu Yasha, querida. – respondeu Kagome. - Será que ele vai deixar Sesshoumaru fazer o trabalho direito?

.

Rin deu de ombros, da mesma maneira que Koharu.

.

- Inu Yasha, abra a sua maldita boca! – puderam ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru lá dentro.

- Ah, Kami-sama. – murmurou Kagome, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros, estreitando os olhos perigosamente ao escutar as risadas controladas de Rin e Koharu. – Querem parar de rir? – perguntou/ordenou Kagome.

- Desculpe, Kagome-chan. – disse Rin, ainda tentando parar de rir. – Mas… - ela ficou séria. – É muito engraçado imaginar a cara de desespero que o Inu Yasha deve estar fazendo lá dentro. Não é, Koharu-chan?

- Sim. – respondeu timidamente Koharu, ao perceber a pergunta feita a si. – Principalmente porque sabemos que Inu Yasha odeia dentistas.

- Ele não odeia dentistas. – contrapôs Kagome. – Ele odeia _este_ dentista. – foi mais explícita, ao que arrancou mais gargalhadas.

- Inu Yasha. - murmurou irritadamente Sesshoumaru. - Deixe eu fazer o meu trabalho.

- Não! – gritou desesperado, ao ver Sesshoumaru ligar a tão assombrosa caneta de alta rotação e o mesmo barulho de antes pôde ser ouvido novamente.

- Inu Yasha, você quer sofrer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sinistramente.

- Eu já estou sofrendo! – gritou ele em resposta.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto pode sofrer se não se calar. – disse o tão renomado dentista, ligando novamente a caneta e fazendo o amedrontador barulho.

- NÃÃO! – um grito de medo estufado foi mais uma vez ouvido pela sala de espera, seguido do som do mecanismo, que, segundo Inu Yasha, era o mais assombroso.

- Sesshoumaru-sama está matando ele. – comentou Koharu, tapando os lábios para abafar o riso que queria sair à todo custo.

- Hehehe. – já Rin não comentou nada, estava absolutamente ocupada rindo do grito que escutara.

- Finalmente. – murmurou Kagome ao ver a porta da sala de Sesshoumaru se abrir lentamente, revelando lá a figura irritada de Inu Yasha e a imponente de Sesshoumaru.

.

Inu Yasha permanecia da mesma maneira inicial, a diferença, claro, era a expressão irritada em sua face e a mão empunhada sobre um lado do rosto.

Já Sesshoumaru, este retirara a _máscara_ que usava e mostrava para todos o sorriso mais sádico antes já visto. Deveria estar terminantemente feliz de ter acabado com o dia de Inu Yasha, era algo raro de se acontecer, já que passava o dia praticamente inteiro trabalhando.

.

- Está tudo bem, Inu Yasha? – perguntou Rin se levantando e sorrindo na direção do amigo. Ou ex-amigo, ainda iria descobrir.

- Não estou apto para falar no momento. – respondeu ele friamente, ao que Rin deu de ombros e correu na direção deles, sorrindo abertamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Agora sou eu! – ela gritou alegremente, vendo Sesshoumaru dar seu costumeiro meio-sorriso. Costumeiro para _ela_. – Vou ganhar pirulito, não é?

- Se você se comportar. – respondeu Sesshoumaru já entrando na sala junto com a garota.

- Eu não ganhei pirulito! – gritou Inu Yasha irritado, fazendo cara de dor ao sentir o efeito da anestesia passar.

- Você foi um menino mau, Inu Yasha. Não merece doces. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, fechando a porta logo em seguida e deixando o irmão desolado lá fora.

.

Inu Yasha fora obrigado a fazer uma obturação não desejada. Sofrera nas mãos d

.

- Vem pra cá, Inu Yasha. – disse Kagome ainda sentada na mesma cadeira de sempre. – Não precisa ficar tão emburrado. – murmurou ao ver a cara de poucos amigos do namorado.

- Você é um monstro, Kagome. – disse ele friamente, sem deixar de ir ao encontro dela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu compro um pacote cheio de pirulitos para você. – proferiu ela, rindo da atitude dele.

- Quem disse que eu quero pirulitos? – perguntou ele assustado com tal revelação.

- Não era você quem estava brigando violentamente com o seu irmão mais velho por causa de um pirulito? – riu ela.

- Nós não estávamos brigando! – gritou ele. – Aquilo foi só uma amostra!

- Amostra de quê? – perguntou Kagome, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Amostra de que ele dá pirulitos apenas para Rin! Isso é injusto! – brandiu ele, levando novamente as mãos para o lado machucado de sua boca.

- Ah, kami-sama… - murmurou Kagome, mexendo exasperadamente nos cabelos.

.

Permaneceriam ali até a hora de Rin sair, o que com certeza não demoraria muito, levando em consideração que a boca dela estava em perfeitas condições.

Segundo Sesshoumaru, seu caso não estava tão preocupante. Para uma pessoa relaxada como ele, até que sua boca estava num estado considerado normal. Humpf! Normal! Ele sempre cuidara muito bem de sua saúde bucal!

Mesmo assim, de um jeito ou de outro, agora tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa. Na verdade, sempre teve certeza. Nunca mais iria a um dentista. Principalmente, _àquele_ dentista…

.

_**- Fim -**_


End file.
